Midnight Lovers
by oblivious2everything
Summary: There is a big problem going on with Sasuke and Naruto. Some things just can't wait and Sasuke has had enough.....btw im bad at summaries so just read it lol
1. I can't wait for you

**Story name: Midnight lovers**

**Chapter 1: I can't wait for you**

**Summary: There is a big problem going on with Sasuke and Naruto. Some things just can't wait and Sasuke has had enough.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the characters I would bang all the single hott men that are not old!! Ex: Gaara, Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba… etc. but the good thing is that this story is all mine!! muahahaaha!!! lol**

The TV. is flashing a white glow throughout the dark room while Naruto and Sasuke laid on the couch together in each others arms. Sasuke was running his index finger up and down Naruto's arm gently while watching a show that he wasn't paying much attention to.

"Why can't you tell them about us? I'm tired of all this secrecy," Sasuke raised the subject up again still caressing his arm.

"Please Sasuke, not now." He said in an annoyed voice. "We've already gone over it."

"I just don't understand why you can't just tell them," Sasuke continued to whine.

"It's not easy." He said looking in the opposite way than the dark haired teen. He hated is when Sasuke rose the subject because he knew he had been delaying it for a while now.

"How hard is it? It's taken you about 3 months to tell them. Just go up to them and say '_I'm_ _gay! And I'm going out with Sasuke_.' It's not that hard." He stopped caressing the blonds arm and sat up. His temper rising like every time. Usually their arguments only lasted until this point and Naruto just gave up and raised another topic.

"What do you think they will say. '_Okay, that's cool_.'? There not that opened minded." He said sitting up, his temper rising also. He wasn't just going to back out this time. He was going to fight back until Sasuke gave up.

"Well I'm tired of us only meeting at night in secrecy. I can't keep walking by you and acting like you're just another person, while the events of the previous night are still roaming about dreamily in my head! You're special to me, cat you see that?" the dark head teen said, pleading to Naruto.

Naruto looked at his hands, "Your special to me too, but I just don't want to tell them now. I have to wait for the perfect moment." Not giving up the fight that easily.

"I can't keep waiting for you! You keep saying you'll tell them but you don't. When is the perfect time Naruto? I'm tired of it. I don't want this relationship to be a secret. It's annoying. Or do you just not care about me" he almost yelled standing up. _Ohh that was a mean one, Sasuke. _The raven thought to himself "One of these days I'll snap and screw you in the middle of the street in front of everyone. I promise." The raven boy said pointing an accusing finger at him almost touching his nose.

"Can you lower your voice!" he said in a hushed voice. "Please Sasuke, don't. I'll tell them. I just need time."

"You always say that! I gave you time, Naruto" the raven said walking to the blondes apartment window, "If you wont tell them, I will. Unless you have a reason for me not to tell them?"

"Sasuke, please don't! Just wait." He pleaded.

"I can't wait for you." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He jumped out of the window and skimmed the rooftops jumping swiftly out of Naruto's sight.

Naruto leaned back and sighed heavily on the couch, "Ugh! What am I going to do?" his mind shot to his close friends that would overreact. He didn't want to tell anyone because he was still unsure about his relationship and now he was not sure if the raven would come back. _I can't wait for you!_ The raven's voice echoed in his mind. Tears started to well up in his eyes. _Will he leave me? Will he come back?_ His thoughts questioned. One solid tear came down his right cheek and he quickly rubbed it off with the back of his hand.

He got up and trudged to his bed remembering not too long ago that he and Sasuke had a relaxing shower together exploring parts he came to know and love. He lay on the bed and shifted uncomfortably to his side. He stared at the phone and contemplated calling Sakura. He reassured him self that if he was going to get Sasuke back he had to tell someone.

He picked up the phone and dialed her number. His heart was pounding in his chest loudly with every ring.

"Hello?" she answered in a sleepy voice.

"Sakura?" he said looking at the digital clock on his nightstand _2:00 a.m.!! Oh my god!!! _

"Naruto?" she paused realizing who it was "Naruto Uzumaki!" he cringed at the high pitched girl.

"Hey Sakura. Sorry I called so late." he said basically holding his breathe.

"Naruto! Do you have any idea at what time it is!!" she screamed into the phone. The fox had a hard time believing that she was sleeping.

"I said I was sorry. Jeez" he said in his defense. She gave off a heavy sigh. There was no winning this one and she knew it.

"Alright Naruto what do you want?" she said yawning. A_re you fucking serious!! She was just screaming at the top of her lungs!_

"I just wanted to tell you...something." he said trying to delay as much as possible about to go into cardiac arrest. The question: 'S_hould I tell her?'_kept popping up in his head driving him crazy. He finally rationalized and agreed to tell her in his mind.

"Tell me before I fall asleep again." she sighed with utter boredom. He is never going to hear the end of it tomorrow.

"I'm ...I...like..." he said trying to find the right words, heart pounding screaming to be release from its ribbed cage.(ha! sounds like ribcage lol)

"Just say it." a hit of annoyance in her voice. She yawned again.

"I like other men. I prefer the-" he was cut of but load screeching from the phone. _Is she exited?_ He thought _Why the hell would she be exited?_

"WHAT!!!! Oh my god you have to tell me who it I-" he was cut of as Naruto hung the phone up and threw it across the room. _I am not getting into the details. I'm embarrassed as it is._ He thought but happy he didn't get a "wtf!" but an "omg!"

It was late and he was tired. _I'll deal with it in the morning._ He thought while fading into unconsciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry to leave it at that but...Yeah... I'm typing the next one as you are reading this so it won't be long. If you guys like it you have to tell me so I could keep going 'cuz if you guys don't like it then wtf is the point in writing it you know...lol so review send me constructive criticism and all the good stuff and sit tight while I type and upload the next chapter love ya!! And for all you lemon lovers…. I might put one in later if you review!! Yay for Lemons!**


	2. I can't love you

Story: Midnight Lovers

Chapter 2: I can't love you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...'cept the story. Yeah I own it so what!!!???!!(Looks around)

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke was greeted by the sun that was glaring into his room. He covered his eyes with his blankets but it wasn't enough. He had a restless sleep that night. Figures of Naruto kept pooping up reminding him of their dreadful fight. Part of Sasuke was terribly guilty for the way he acted but he was also extremely mad at Naruto. How could he be in a relationship when his lover was ashamed of what they were doing?

Sasuke lazily got out of bed and, half blind by the morning's sun, trudged to his bathroom. When he looked into the mirror and stared at very noticeable black marks under his eyes.

"I need sleep." he mumbled to himself. He slowly brushed his teeth and splashed his face with cold water. He looked he looked at there mirror again and the same black marks were there and now his face was just cold. He brushed his hair and walked out of his bathroom cursing at the sight of the bright and happy sun pouring through his window. He closed his curtains which just made him ask himself why he hadn't closed them before. He walked to his closet and threw on a pair of white knee-length pants and a blue t-shirt.

He felt like shit today and his face showed it. But thankfully his fan girls would probably stay away. He smiled at the thought and left his apartment.

As he walked the streets of Konoha he randomly searched for a place to eat. He passed the ramen shop and a piercing thought of Naruto showed up. W_hy is he ashamed of me? _He thought looking inside to see if the Dobe was shoving down a bowl of ramen. He wasn't there. He continued on his search for food when he heard a very familiar high pitched voice. _Shit! _He thought letting his instincts take over. He leapt into a dark ally and waited for the fan girls to stop looking around and pass him. _There fucking everywhere. _He slowly crept out of the ally when he suddenly felt eyes glaring at his back. He turned quickly but saw nothing and not even a trace of anything ever being there. _Fuck! Now I'm paranoid _He walked out of the ally and immediately bumped into Sakura. _Oh my god! Today is not my fucking day! _

"Oh my god! Sasuke I was just looking for you" she said too cheery for his mood.

"Great." he said sarcastically.

"Look did you know that-" she was quickly interrupted by Sasuke's right hand raised up to her face.

"Sakura I'm not in the mood for your gossip." he said putting his hand down and started to walk past her.

"No Sasuke you don't understand this is really important."

"Is it about someone's personal life?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but it's about N-"

"Not interested." he said starting to walk away again overhearing Sakura give off a heavy sigh.

He finally ended his search for food once he laid his eyes on a store that sold Tekkadon.(1)

Once he arrived at his apartment after his long day of self-training he went to his closet to change into something more suitable for Naruto and he suddenly remembered his fight with said teen. H couldn't go back there. He was still mad at him. But he missed his kitsune, his lover. But he had to admit not seeing him today would be in credibly hard.

A week has passed and Sasuke had not one good night sleep since the fight. His eyes looked like he got punched in the eye and he didn't train. On the last day of the week he went for a nightly walk. He walked for about half an hour aimlessly. When he looked up he noticed a very familiar window.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up with a big yawn as he did not feel like waking up from the restless sleep he was in. Just the night before, his lover left angry and has not come back. Once Naruto finally got his first foot on the floor he started to slowly make his way to the bathroom. On his way there he looked at a picture of himself and Sasuke on his own bed together on there one Month anniversary. _Sasuke... was that the last time I'll kiss you?_ He thought to himself. No! He shook of the thought of his lover leaving him. He continued on his exhausting trip to the bathroom and started to brush his teeth. He glanced at the shower and remembered that only a night ago he was doing naughty things in there with his lover. _Sasuke... is that the last time we'll have sex?_ He thought remembering the wonderful feeling. No! Sasuke will come back! He finished with his teeth and went to get dressed. He blindly threw on random clothes and walked out of his house not even caring that he didn't brush his hair.

He sighed heavily and tried not to think about his relationship with Sasuke.

"What's up?" Sakura said, waving her hand as she walked towards him.

_Shit!_ He thought to him _i'm not in the mood to explain yesterday_. "Hey Sakura." he smiled but it was only a forced smile.

"Well we need to talk" she said grabbing his hand with a little of the medic nin strength "it's more important than what you were about to do." she said ginning wildly.

"Sakura... I won't run...your _hurting_ me." he said wincing in pain.

"Oops! Ha-ha!! Sorry" she said releasing her grip on him. She kept dragging him into a restaurant in the corner. "Okay tell me about it!"

"What I said last night was all there is to say." he said sighing drifting back into sleep.

"NO! Like who is it!?! When did you find out?!? Tell me all the details." she said leaning over the table so far he thought she would fall over.

"Sakura I'm tired, I'm pissed, and I'm fucking sad so for today just leave me the fuck alone. Okay?" he got up to leave but he was stopped by her hand. "What, Sakura?"

"I want to know why you and Sasuke are both mad. I tried talking to the both of you but you just tell me to leave, and go trudging off like zombies. Did you have a fight?" she asked concerned.

"...sorda, but I gotta go alright?" he said taking his arm out of Sakura's grasp and walked away, back to his apartment to be alone.

A week later he finally decided to close the window Sasuke always came in from. He's gone and he won't come back. _I can't love him_ he thought to himself _but I do._

* * *

(1)- its a yummie dish...mmmmmm

Authors note: One chapter to go!!! Yay!!!! wait up cuz i will post it soon!! and if you guys like it!!! ill throw in a juicy Lemon in for you!!

Other Authors note: Reviews are greatly appreciated.. good and bad... so leave a comment and tell me...HONESTLY!!!... what you think. okay? love you all!


	3. I can't live without you

**Story: Midnight Lovers **

**Chapter 2: I can't live without you.**

**Author:Cat...ME!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Well the truth is…….. Their not mine, only the story….sadly. **

* * *

He stared at the familiar apartment window. That he climbed into every night. It was closed with the curtains drawn. Sasuke looked down at his hands and memories of the kitsune and him overflowed his mind. 

_Why are you so bothered by him not wanting to tell anyone!?! _His inner voice screamed

_I don't want him to be ashamed of me_ he responded

_But he loves you! That's all that matters_ it said back

Sasuke looked back up at the window and saw the lights flicker off. _Should I go? Will he still love me?_ His mind kept debating. _I'll go and if he doesn't want me ..._his heart wrenched at the thought_ ...I will leave._

He jumped on the tree that he has climbed to many times before. He stepped up to the window and tried to look inside. It felt different to him that the window was closed. It was normally open and he would just walk straight in.

He tapped the glass lightly. No response. He heard rustling in the next room. If he was right that would be the kitsunes room. He tapped it again, a little harder. He heard foot steps coming closer to the window. Suddenly the curtains were moved away and he was face to face with the blue eyes himself. His face was full of shock and pain. His eyes were bloodshot and he had bags under his eyes. I guess he couldn't sleep either.

"Can you open the window?" the raven said softly. He didn't think he heard but would understand anyways. The blue eyes unlocked the window and slowly pried it open.

"Sasuke...what are you doing here." Naruto said in a sleepy voice.

"I came ...to see you." he said, still on the windowsill looking down as if ashamed.

"I thought you were mad at me." he said stepping away so Sasuke had room to slide inside.

"I couldn't stay away." he slid inside and got into the blue eyes personal space." I missed you too much."

Naruto put his hands on the raven's cheek and slid it up to wiggle his fingers between the raven's dark locks." I missed you too." That's all Sasuke needed to confirm that Naruto still wanted him. He moved his lips closer and slowly closed his eyes.

"Will you forgive me?" he said on the blondes' lips

"Make it up to me, Sasuke." He said with a grin.

Sasuke pressed his lips hard on Naruto's pushing him back till he hit the wall. The blonde moaned as their tongues intertwined. Sasuke could feel a painful erection coming as he slipped his hand down the blonds bare muscular chest. The blonde moaned and wrapped his fingers in the dark locks again. The raven slipped his hand into the blondes boxers and tightly grabbed his member.

The blonde winced. He released his lips from his lovers and moaned loudly. The raven started to stroke the member up and down as he had the blonde neck between his teeth.

"Ash...Sas...Sasuke...ugh...faster...ugh...ple..." he was cut of by the ravens moist lips attacking his own. Sasuke's hand came out of the blondes boxers and wrapped it around the blondes' thigh. He let out a moan of his own as he trusted his erection into his lovers' hips.

The both moaned in sync. Sasuke's hand started to run up the blondes' thigh till he reached his firm cheeks. He gave them a squeeze before going into the blondes boxers yet again, but from the back this time. He moved his hand down till he reached the tight entrance. The blonde shivered kissed the raven harder.

The raven slipped one finger in slowly and Naruto winced at the intruding finger. Sasuke stopped and looked at the fox's blue eyes. "Did I hurt you?" he asked concerned.

"Don't stop Sasuke! Please go!!" he yelled. The raven grinned and inserted his finger deeper. The kitsune let out another moan. The Raven slipped a second finger in and the blonde winced again. He tightened his leg around the ravens waist and thrusted his hips into Sasuke's.

The Raven slipped another finger and slowly went deeper and deeper into the fox's entrance.

"Ugh! SAS..." he moaned and struggled against the intruding fingers, widening his entrance. The raven slipped his fingers out and started to lower the blondes' boxers. The blonde caught on quickly and help out. Once his own boxers were slipped off he started to tug on the ravens jeans.

As Naruto unzipped and removed the constricting pants and boxers Sasuke was removing his shirt and throwing it to the other side of the room. Once they were completely undressed Naruto jumped on Sasuke and wrapped both legs around his waist rubbing his own erection on the ravens' hard abs.

Sasuke held onto his lover and walked to the other room and threw Naruto on the bed. Soon joining him kissing the fox everywhere. When he was done with kissing, Naruto was squirming for Sasuke to go in. "fuck me Sasuke... please fuck me!"

The raven didn't need to be told twice. He placed his erection at Naruto's entrance and grinned. He slowly entered and Naruto arched his back as pain filled his entire body. After a moment, the pain was gone and he was filled with complete bliss.

Sasuke kept pumping in deeper and deeper, feeling his climax coming. He pumped faster and faster, till his muscles started to cramp. He ignored them and continued wanting more and more pleasure.

Naruto grabbed onto the sheets beside him and moaned loader than ever. His climax was coming too. "Faster Sasuke!!!" he yelled. Sasuke pumped faster until a white liquid streamed out of Naruto's erection as Sasukes' streamed into his lover.

Sasuke collapsed next to Naruto panting loudly. Naruto curled into the ravens' arms wincing as the pain the kept shooting up his spine.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah. I needed this. "He said through gasps of air.

"So you forgive me?" he asked smiling at the wonderful job he did.

"I didn't say that's how you would make it up." the fox said with a grin and fell asleep in the ravens' arms.

_What the fuck!!!! I worked my ass off!!! What's he going to make me do?!?!_ He thought before his eyes completely closed.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke up and saw the blonde laying next to him peacefully. The blue eyes opened slightly and smile. 

"Good morning!" the raven said sitting up. The fox tried to do the same but fell back into back when the pain of the previous night came back.

Sasuke got up and went to the front door to pick up the newspaper in the front of the house. He always enjoyed reading the comics after a long night. When he peeked out side to see if anyone was there he saw a very angry Kiba stalking his way.

"Sasuke you close that door and ill break it down!!" he said yelling, almost jogging to the door. Sasuke looked around to see if he could find his boxers before the dog lover came barging in. He found them and quickly put them on. "Sasuke!" He said slamming the door "can you shut that fucking Naruto up during you great nights!!!! I couldn't sleep at all!!!"

The raven smiled "I made him scream that loud?" he asked teasingly

"Yes!!! Now that the whole fucking world knows that you guys are gay and scream the loudest during sex!!!!!!!!! Can you NOT do it again!!!!!" he said barging out with a stream of curses that followed him.

Naruto seemed to have gotten out of bed and walk to his lover. "I want to feel bad for him...but I had too much fun." he said laughing

Sasuke nodded and closed the door. "Want to go to the ramen shop." he heard Naruto say "together?" he said holding the ravens hand tightly.

"Can I hold your hand?" He asked hoping that the fox would now, want to publish their love.

"You could do WHATEVER you want." he said with a smirk. Sasuke added his own smile, just thinking about how long Naruto could go without walking straight.

* * *

**The end!! **

**I hope you guys liked it cuz this was my first chapter fic and my second ever so I'm really trying to make is AWSUME!! Lol. Review and tell me what you think and try not to hate me for making Kiba have such little lines. Lol. And again hope you liked it and wait for my next fic!!! Woot!! **


End file.
